<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【美苏】初始回忆 by Akaeatthemup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725795">【美苏】初始回忆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup'>Akaeatthemup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“伊利亚，如果你能听到这段录音……如果可以……答应我，永远不要杀死自己，好么？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【美苏】初始回忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“伊利亚，如果你能听到这段录音……如果可以……答应我，永远不要杀死自己，好么？”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“……</p><p>“……</p><p>“……</p><p>“今天是，五月三十日，■■■■年，天气……晴。我是拿破仑·苏洛。</p><p>“为什么我要录下这些？一切重来之后，它们也会不复存在……也许我只是需要一个讲话的机会罢了。</p><p>“我该从哪里开始？唔……还是从头开始吧。</p><p>“六月一日，一个月前，我的同事，伊利亚·科里亚金在他的公寓自杀身亡，用的是他自己的马卡洛夫。这被U.N.C.L.E.视为重大事件，因此总部立刻介入了调查，然而，他们没能查出任何线索。一丝一毫也没有。伊利亚，他就这样死了。</p><p>“伊利亚·科里亚金，他绝不是会轻易自杀的那类人，虽然我们只是同事——或者说，只来得及成为同事——但我了解他。他就像所有的俄罗斯人一样，世界末日也不能将他击垮。可他的确死了。而这是一场毫无预兆的自杀。</p><p>“在此之前，我一直想要更加接近他、了解他，我对他很感兴趣，甚至可以说我想要追求他。而伊利亚虽然从来没对我说过一句好话，但我看得出他不讨厌我，只是嘴硬而已。一周前的一天，他拿着一瓶上好的伏特加来到我的公寓，和我下了一盘棋，留到了晚上十点。我以为这是他愿意留下过夜的意思，然而他在十二点的时候离开了，两天后，他自杀了。</p><p>“伊利亚死后，我将那瓶伏特加查了个底朝天，希望能找到一点蛛丝马迹，或者伊利亚给我留下来的线索，但什么也没有。没有。我想不明白，他怎么会自杀？他的父亲已经平反，母亲也好好地待在莫斯科，KGB表示他们与此事无关，而我的线人告诉我，KGB内部大为震惊，并且展开了私下的调查，然而和U.N.C.L.E.一样，他们也一无所获；至于CIA，他们知道的更少，甚至希望通过我获得信息，但我也一无所知。完完全全的，一无所知。如果他没有死，我和他，还有盖比这个时候应该在前往大马士革的路上了，但因为他的死，这个任务只能终止。威弗利给我放了一周的假，但这一周，我只是躺在床上望着天花板发呆。我从来没有这么茫然，不知道该做些什么，不知道该从何下手。</p><p>“两周前，我做了一个梦，梦见了伊利亚。他在打盹，手里握着那把杀死他的马卡洛夫，而我……我吻了他。他醒过来，吓了一跳，继而用那把马卡洛夫指着我的脑袋，威胁要把我的脑浆崩出来。当然，最终他没有扣下扳机，只是板着脸训斥了我一顿，然后，装作嫌弃地、容忍我再次吻了他的唇。</p><p>“从梦中醒来之后，我浑身冷汗。这个梦比起癔构更像是记忆，我几乎能感觉到自己的睫毛与他的睫毛接触时是什么感觉，还有他眼皮上微微的粉色、眼角的疤痕、唇上的纹路、耳垂上的绒毛……这怎么可能是我的想象？我从来没有和他这么亲近过，更不用说吻他。但事情没有结束，这个梦出现后，我越来越频繁地看见一些……‘画面’，也许是一些我从未有过的记忆——关于伊利亚的记忆。</p><p>“我们坐在一起清理各自的枪、匕首、防风镜；我端着锅从厨房里走出来，而他坐在餐桌旁等着我；他坐在飞机里，阴影将他遮住了，我坐在他对面，他醒来，看见我也没有将脸转开，而是看着我的眼睛；我送了他两枚袖扣，某个晚上，收到了他回赠的胸针；还有，我们在床上，他的手指紧紧地抓着我，我背上的皮肤能感觉到他掌心冒出的汗，还有我自己的汗水，顺着脊柱滑下来……</p><p>“这些都是我从未经历过的事，可它们接二连三地出现在我的脑海中，一个接一个，就像连锁反应一样，一个被触发，就会引发下一个连环。就像是……失忆以后一点一点找回记忆的过程。但我从未失忆过，脑部也从未受到过重创。我开始怀疑自己得到了妄想症，可是……</p><p>“可是，伊利亚·科里亚金对我来说真的如此重要么？他究竟为什么会自杀？我为什么会因为他的自杀看见这些莫名其妙的‘画面’？是我真的忘记了什么，还是，我的脑子已经坏了？</p><p>“为什么……</p><p>“为什么我会觉得……我们不应该是同事——不应该仅仅是同事——我们应该是……恋人？</p><p>“我觉得自己必须做点什么，于是潜入了伊利亚的公寓。U.N.C.L.E.已经将他的公寓搬空，只留下一个沙发、一个柜子，和一张床。床垫也被带走了，因为伊利亚是在那张床上自杀的，据说他们发现他的时候，血和脑浆已经渗进了床垫里。</p><p>“我知道不少特工都有自己的秘密保险箱，伊利亚应该也不例外。我找到三个，其中两个已经被U.N.C.L.E.找到并清理，但最后一个，藏在壁炉里，十分隐蔽，我完全是运气好才发现了它。我从那里找到一个笔记本，前面一半已经被撕掉，但后面一半还写着字，十分潦草，似乎是伊利亚在极度的痛苦和混乱中写下的：</p><p>“‘我做不到……我没办法看着他死……’‘为什么，为什么’‘为什么！为什么！我已经试过了所有的办法！‘‘可我救不了他，我没做到，我又失败了，又一次’‘他还是死了，死了，死了，死了，死了，死了，死，死，死，死，死，死，死，死死死死死死死死死死……’</p><p>“这些句子让我毛骨悚然，而在最后一页，他写道：‘也许，只有我的死才能阻止这一切。’——这是他留下的最后一句话。</p><p>“伊利亚想要救的那个‘他’是谁？这是我最先产生的疑问。我原本以为是他的父亲，毕竟这是与他关系最亲近的男性，而且此前伊利亚一直因此带着污点，但现在他的父亲已经平反，去年棺椁也已经移回莫斯科，所以我认定这个‘他’并不是伊利亚的父亲。那还能是谁？</p><p>“那时候我不能明白这种心情。如果救不了，那就是命运的安排，不是么？放手就好，为什么要让自己一再陷入两难？我不是耶稣，不打算背负十字架。可是……现在……我又有什么资格这样说？我和他一样傻。</p><p>“甚至，我还是没法确定那个‘他’是谁。</p><p>“……</p><p>“我考虑过，也许是我，但伊利亚……但对伊利亚来说，我值得他这样付出么？我们只不过是同事而已——也许，只不过是同事而已……</p><p>“那么我又该怎么解释那些凭空出现在我脑海中的‘画面’？我向U.N.C.L.E.申请了脑部检查，但他们说我的大脑非常健康，没有任何异常。此外，我能确认自己的家族里没有任何精神病病史，此前也没有出现过精神异常，那么，那到底是什么？</p><p>“我开始调查伊利亚，调查他自杀前一个月的行程，精确到每小时、每分钟，而我发现的唯一一点端倪，就是他自杀的前两天。那一天是周四，他来了我的公寓，而不是去射击场——伊利亚每周会去射击场两次，一次在周一，一次在周四——而那一天，他没有去射击场，他来了我的公寓。</p><p>“我只能判断，他在那时候已经决定自杀，而我却什么也没发现。</p><p>“……</p><p>“我没能救他。</p><p>“……</p><p>“那是我第一次没能救他。</p><p>“……</p><p>“我继续调查。威弗利默许了我查看总部调查记录的行为，他们在伊利亚的公寓里发现了一些没烧完的纸片，根据残片来判断，那就是从我找到的笔记本上撕下来的。从上面复原出了一些不成句的词语：逃亡、伊■法罕、杀死■K■n■、调离■■■L■、任务终止、换■■■、自杀……前面几个词被一一划去，只有最后一个词——‘自杀’——被重重地圈了起来。就像他在笔记本上写道的一样，只有他的死才能阻止这一切。自杀是他选择的最后手段。</p><p>“我再也查不到更多线索了。总部已经停止调查，我们的三人小组即将重组，我再次进入了一个无限期的休假。</p><p>“我躺在床上，回想着伊利亚来到这个公寓的那一天。他是怀着什么也的心情来的？他是来求救，还是来告别？抑或是两者有之？恐怕我将永远不得而知了。</p><p>“如果……如果我能阻止他，如果我能救他……</p><p>“我记得，我就那样昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，醒来时头痛欲裂，像是喝了一夜的酒。我从床上爬起来，打开电视——我也不知道为什么我要打开电视，也许只是想让房间里有点声音——然后我发现，时间回到了五月二十五日，伊利亚自杀的前一周。</p><p>“……</p><p>“哈，我也不知道这是怎么回事，至今仍然不知道。一开始我以为是电视机出了错，但走出去之后，我发现我在重复那一周的生活：周四，伊利亚去射击场训练的日子，他看起来一切如常；周五，威弗利向我们宣布大马士革的任务将在六月初开始；周六，盖比换了新发型；周日，后勤部的维罗妮卡以要给堂兄挑礼物当借口约我出去……直到周一时，我才浑浑噩噩地醒悟过来，这是命运给我的第二次机会——至少当时我是这么想的——机会，拯救伊利亚的机会。于是那天我去见了伊利亚，他应该在射击场训练，我提早去堵他，但他来迟了。见到我，他几乎想转身就逃，我当然没有看漏这一点，于是借口有些关于新任务的事情要谈，想要到他的公寓里去，但伊利亚拒绝了我。我说什么也不能放走他，因为他明显不对劲。和上周四不同，那时的他还会回击我的笑话，那天的他却又急躁又疲惫，当我试图用死缠烂打惹恼他后，他只是叹了一口气，说：‘苏洛，让我一个人待一会，好么？改天我会去找你的。’</p><p>“——当然，你会来找我的，两天后你就会来找我，然后什么也不告诉我，一个人默默地死去。我怎么可能坐视不管？</p><p>“我离开了射击场，在停车场里等着伊利亚离开，然后跟踪他到了他的公寓。当晚他没有再出去，第二天也一样。第三天，他承诺会来找我的第三天，他依约出了门，我提前到他的家门口，借口来接他。他似乎察觉出了我的变化，但没说什么，只是默默坐上了我的车。</p><p>“那天，他果然带来一瓶上好的伏特加，在倒酒时，我将安眠药撒进了他的杯里，这下他不能离开我的公寓了。我想，第二天我们可以好好谈一谈，无论如何，我不会让他自杀。第二天，他醒来后，我旁敲侧击地问了一些问题，如我所料，伊利亚的精神状态已经完全恶化，他几乎不愿意回答我的任何问题，只是质问我为什么要把他困在这里。</p><p>“‘我是为了保护你。’我这么回答他。</p><p>“‘你什么也不懂！你必须放我走！’我把他捆了起来，但他不停地挣扎，我只好给他注射了镇定剂。两个小时后，他醒了，几乎是恳求地对我说道：‘你必须让我走，我有很重要的事要去做。’</p><p>“‘什么很重要的事？自杀么？’</p><p>“伊利亚的嘴唇一下子变白了。‘你怎么会……’</p><p>“‘我不会让你死的，伊利亚。’我这么向他保证道。</p><p>“‘不，你不懂，这是唯一的办法，我必须……’</p><p>“‘不懂的是你，伊利亚。你的死只会把一切弄得更糟，想想你的妈妈，她还等着你回莫斯科！’</p><p>“听到这句话，伊利亚苦笑一下，想要说些什么，最后却还是把话咽进了嘴里。我害怕再出什么差错，想要给他再注射一次镇定剂，但伊利亚说：‘我们谈谈吧。我们到客厅里好好谈谈，我会把一切都告诉你。’我答应了，解开将他捆在椅子上的绳子，但没有松开他的双手——这是我最大的失误。</p><p>“他撞开我，从窗口跳了出去。十一层，他当场死亡。</p><p>“……</p><p>“这是我第二次没能救他。</p><p>“……</p><p>“醒来后，我发现时间回溯，又回到了七天前。我立刻开车到伊利亚的公寓找到了他，告诉他，威弗利给了我们一个秘密任务，需要立即出发。我带着他离开了伦敦，连夜赶到巴斯，在一个安全屋隐藏起来。我们安然无恙地隐蔽了四天，那四天里伊利亚没有任何异常，然而到了第五天，早上起来后，他突然开始追问我那个关于大马士革的任务，问那个任务有没有任何变动，问我们为什么突然要到巴斯……我设法编了个借口，但他明显没有接受我的解释。第二天，他似乎精神有所好转，提出想要吃点俄罗斯菜，是一道我从来没听说的料理，于是我把厨房暂时交给了他……</p><p>“再次醒来时，已经是一天后。伊利亚在菜里下了安眠药。在我昏睡时，他又一次开枪自杀了。</p><p>“这是第三次。</p><p>“第四次，我捏造了一系列有人想要对伊利亚不利的证据，向U.N.C.L.E.总部提出对他进行保护性监视，威弗利答应了。他们将伊利亚转移到位于三区的安全屋，安排了二十四小时的守卫，拿走了屋子里一切可能对他造成伤害的东西。然而，几天后，伊利亚打晕一个守卫，夺走了他的枪……</p><p>“第五次，我在自己的公寓里制造了一场小型火灾，靠着这个‘意外’搬进了伊利亚的公寓。白天他外出时，我搜查了他的公寓，发现那本笔记被随随便便地放在桌上，似乎里面并没有什么不可告人的秘密，的确，我打开时，发现里面只写着一些零碎的备忘录，一些无关紧要的购物清单，也没有纸张被撕下过的痕迹。然而，几天后，伊利亚还是自杀了。</p><p>“第六次，我弄伤自己的脚，请他住到我的公寓里来照顾我。我假装伤情越来越严重，好让他不敢轻易离开，他也的确尽心尽力地看护我，但是我依旧没能阻止他。</p><p>“……</p><p>“第二十次，我向他告白，希望自己能留住他，我们的确度过了两三天的美好时光，然而，时间一到，他开枪打死了自己，就在我捧着玫瑰回家之前。</p><p>“……</p><p>“我已经记不清自己回到过去多少次了。无论我怎么做，伊利亚都会自杀。就算我将他囚禁在屋子里，让他昏睡，也没有用。他似乎是被命运驱使着去寻死一样，似乎这就是他的宿命。而我呢？我要一遍又一遍地回到过去，见证他的死。</p><p>“我是他死亡的见证人。</p><p>“……</p><p>”我不明白为什么这件事要一次又一次地发生。一开始，我以为命运把我送回过去是为了让我阻止他，然而现在我却怀疑命运不过是在捉弄我——她只不过是为了让我一遍又一遍经历伊利亚的死。她不打算给我们任何宽限和仁慈，她只不过是在作弄我们罢了。</p><p>“我几乎要放弃了。</p><p>“没错，我放弃过。有那么几次，我什么也没做，我等着他死，然后回到床上，等着第二天睁开眼，世界重来。</p><p>“我想要放弃挣扎了，却发现命运连这点宽容也不给我。这什么也不能改变，只要伊利亚死去，一切就会重来，我只能选择拯救他。</p><p>“——就算他会被被命运驱使着，一遍又一遍地寻死，我也必须要救他。</p><p>“不单单是为了拯救他，也许……也是为了拯救我自己。</p><p>“耗尽一辈子拯救另一个人，我可没那么无私。我不是神，不会白白地给人类恩赐，也没有那样的能耐。我只不过是……我只不过是觉得事情不应该这样而已。</p><p>“也许还有更好的结局。</p><p>“……</p><p>“必须会有一个更好的结局。”</p><p> </p><p>“……</p><p>“今天是六月一日。</p><p>“我想起了在巴斯的那一次。伊利亚为什么要问我关于大马士革的任务？他从来不对威弗利安排的任务有异议，就像是主人忠实的猎犬一样，只要主人发出指令，他就去执行。但那一次他像是孤注一掷一般问我：大马士革的任务取消了么？为什么他想要这个任务取消？</p><p>“盖比同意帮助我调查这个任务。当然，我没有告诉她真相，只是编了个借口。我感觉盖比根本没有对我的借口买单，也许她只不过想找个机会磨练一下自己的开锁技巧而已。除此之外，我还买通了威弗利的女秘书，从她那里搞到了一些内情。出乎意料的是，这个任务是伊利亚提议的。</p><p>“KGB的人截获了一条从大马士革发出的信息，T.H.R.U.S.H.打算在大马士革引发一场动乱，U.N.C.L.E.因此决定派出特工去阻止这长动乱的爆发，而伊利亚向威弗利提议由我们去执行这个任务。由于莫斯科方面认为大马士革传出的信息是由KGB内部的‘鼹鼠’发出的，因此私下授意伊利亚去大马士革调查这件事，伊利亚才会向威弗利做出这样的提议。此外，威弗利的女秘书告诉我，U.N.C.L.E.已经知道了伊利亚的意图，盖比正是被派去监视伊利亚的。</p><p>“U.N.C.L.E.对我有所隐瞒并不奇怪，毕竟事实上我仍然隶属于CIA，但我的确没料到这个任务后有这样一层关系。如果这些情报属实，那么KGB绝对和伊利亚的死脱不了干系。我找到盖比，却发现她比我知道的多不了多少，那么，现在就只能向威弗利本人发问了。</p><p>“我用了点小手段溜进他家，质问他关于大马士革的事，关于莫斯科方面有没有因为伊利亚向U.N.C.L.E.施压，伊利亚是不是被KGB胁迫接下了这个任务。但威弗利……这个老滑头，我从他嘴里什么也没撬出来。我只得知了一点：威弗利派盖比去监视伊利亚，是因为U.N.C.L.E.认为莫斯科方面还有一些信息知而未提，而这可能会害死U.N.C.L.E.的特工。然而他们知道的信息有限，不能形成什么推论，只能等待任务开始。</p><p>“但我等不了，伊利亚也等不了了——今天，他就会在自己的家里自杀身亡……</p><p>“但我会再次回到过去，回到他自杀的七天前。</p><p>“——我会回去救他。”</p><p> </p><p>“今天是六月一日。伊利亚……我还是没能救他，但我终于有了新的发现。</p><p>“我再次设法搬进了伊利亚的公寓。花了一点时间，我记录了他每日的行程。每一次，他的行程都是一样的，我的尝试并没有给他的命运太大的干涉。</p><p>“周四，他自杀的前七天，一切如常。伊利亚去了射击场，然后回家。他的公寓楼下有一家面包店，老板娘告诉我，他每天都会买一份牛角包。</p><p>“周五，我和他一起去U.N.C.L.E.报到。威弗利宣布我们即将有一个新任务。在会议上，我假装随口提到大马士革是俄国人的地盘，其他三人立刻盯住了我。会议后，我问伊利亚是不是知道什么，他冷冷地回答道：这不关你的事。在我看来，这就等于是肯定了。</p><p>“周六，盖比约我们出来。她换了新发型，伊利亚对此表示赞赏，但对她的新甲油表示不能理解。我记得上一次盖比并没有换甲油，而是戴了一对新耳环，伊利亚对它们也同样表示了赞赏。她说自己是为了新任务约我们出来的，而在过去的那么多次里，她每一次都只会说：我只是想花点时间来帮助你们继续搞好关系。这一次她却明确地告诉我们，她被威弗利派来监视伊利亚在任务中的行动，但看在情面上，她想要提前打个招呼：‘所以，如果你们俩知道些什么，最好立刻向我透露一点。我可不想再像上一次在意大利那样了。’</p><p>“伊利亚没说话，我决定主动分享我的‘情报’，或者说是我的猜测：伊利亚这次是被莫斯科派去清除‘鼹鼠’的。从他的表情看来，我猜对了。在回去的路上，他一言不发，似乎在考虑如何套我的话，但说实话的，他实在没有什么这方面的天赋……</p><p>“周日，我们进行了一次谈话。伊利亚试图问出我是从哪里得到的情报，我则试图问出他除此之外还知道什么。然而他根本不关心KGB在打什么主意，他就像猎犬一样……该死……</p><p>“周一，事情就是在这一天变得蹊跷的。伊利亚没有早起晨跑，而是直到中午才从房间里出来。我不认为这是我昨晚的那番话造成的。而且，每一次，每一次他都是从这一天开始变得精神恍惚、浑浑噩噩。我能明显地感到‘这个’伊利亚的不对劲，不仅仅是因为他的黑眼圈……</p><p>“周二，他出门了，没有去射击场，而是去了西区的一个俱乐部。不用猜我也知道那是什么地方——KGB的地盘。也许他从那里拿到了什么，虽然他从俱乐部出来时似乎和进去时没什么两样，但也许他的袜子里就藏着微型胶片。他死后，我立刻搜查了他的房间，但什么可疑的物品都没有发现。</p><p>“周三，他出门了。这一次他似乎只是开着车在街上乱逛。他在公园里坐了一个小时，回来时买了一瓶伏特加，就是他来找我时拿的那瓶。</p><p>“周四，我们开了那瓶伏特加，没有下棋。吃过晚饭后，他回了房间。我知道他明天不会出来了。</p><p>“我一夜没睡，凌晨四点，我听到了枪声。</p><p>“……</p><p>“周一，五月二十七日，记住，就是这一天。”</p><p> </p><p>“……</p><p>“……</p><p>“今天是六月一日……</p><p>“伊利亚告诉了我……我终于知道了他想要救的那个人是谁……他在断气前，看着我，说：是你。</p><p>“……</p><p>“我真是个蠢货。</p><p>“是我。是我。是因为我。都是因为我。</p><p>“……</p><p>“……</p><p>“……</p><p>“该死！录这玩意有什么用！我救不了他……我……我救不了他……”</p><p> </p><p>“……今天是六月一日，我还是回来了。</p><p>“我隐约觉得，伊利亚和我一样，也经历了无数次的时间倒流。这一个执着于自杀的‘伊利亚’和前几日的‘伊利亚’明显不是同一个人。我是说……也许他还是伊利亚，但他们已经不是同一个‘伊利亚’了。</p><p>“我在说什么……为什么这听起来就像是某个哲学命题……</p><p>“……该死，我已经不知道我自己在说什么了！</p><p>“……</p><p>“在他打开那瓶伏特加后，我再也受不了了。我告诉他，我知道他在一天后会自杀。伊利亚愣住了，但之后他问道：‘所以呢？你会来阻止我么？’</p><p>“我说：‘我会的。我就是为了来阻止你才来到了这里。’</p><p>“我告诉了他在他死后会发生的事情、我失败了无数次的事实，还有，我有多么懊悔，为什么没有早一点察觉，为什么没有早一点告诉他我爱他……然而他只是冷冷地说了一句：没用的，苏洛，你救不了我，我必须死。</p><p>“为什么他不能把一切都告诉我！为什么他要一个人承担这一切！</p><p>“……该死的！</p><p>“我想让他告诉我一切的经过，我们可以一起解决这件事，我请求他、我恳求他、我央求他，可他什么也不肯告诉我。为什么他认定只有自己的死才能救我？在他的世界里到底发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“今天是六月一日。</p><p>“……</p><p>“……</p><p>“……</p><p>“我早该想到的，伊利亚怎么可能会那么轻易告诉我一切。</p><p>“但是难道我的出现还不能让他意识到错误么？！为什么他不能明白，他的死解决不了任何问题，只会带来新的循环！到底发生了什么？</p><p>“我必须、我必须……！我一定要知道……”</p><p> </p><p>“今天是五月二十七日。天气晴。</p><p>“我的勃朗宁已经装好了弹，如果他不愿意告诉我，我会用这把枪打穿自己的脑袋。</p><p>“这是我能想到的，唯一的能逼他开口的办法。</p><p>“我的手开始抖了……奇怪，我以为自己已经没那么害怕死亡了……”</p><p> </p><p>“五月三十日了。我是拿破仑·苏洛。头痛得像要炸开，耳鸣还在持续，但除了轻微的脑震荡之外应该没有受伤，但已经没有时间去检查了，必须赶紧记录下这些话。</p><p>“我没有死，伊利亚告诉了我一切。但是为了争夺那把勃朗宁我们打了一架，哈，他出手可真狠，我的头现在还在痛。但是我知道了一切，这一切都是值得的。</p><p>“在他的世界里，我们到了大马士革，开始了U.N.C.L.E.交给我们的任务。然而那个世界的‘我’并不知道伊利亚是为了清除‘鼹鼠’而去的，为了调查伊利亚的奇怪举动，‘我’跟踪了他，却因此被‘鼹鼠’杀死，而伊利亚认为这一切都是他的错，由此开始了这一切的循环。</p><p>“他说他已经试过了所有的办法，就像我一样，无数次重复回到过去，却发现什么也改变不了，只有他的死才能阻止这个任务的开始、才能阻止我的死。可是他的死只不过是让我也重蹈覆辙罢了。可笑，我们两个都是命运的傀儡，是同一个莫比乌斯环，却还以为是在互相拯救。</p><p>“无论我怎么说，他都不肯相信他的死只是徒劳。他怎么可能已经试过了所有的办法？怎么可能只有这样的结局？我不相信。</p><p>“‘你站在我面前，你没有死，这就证明了我的死是值得的，不是么？’他近乎癫狂地这么吼道。我从没有见过这么颓唐的伊利亚·科里亚金，从来没有。‘你没有在那场任务中死去，我成功了，你还活着，不是么？’</p><p>“他疯了……</p><p>“为什么他没有想过，让我这样一遍又一遍重复他的死，只会让我痛苦而已？我宁愿在那场任务中死掉！</p><p>“他求我让他去死，我怎么可能答应？为了抢那把该死的枪，我差点被他扭断手腕，好在最后我们谁也没有抢到——我把枪扔下了楼。没有时间担心警察会不会找上门了，我只担心……只担心……他。</p><p>“我把他捆起来了，但我知道，这阻止不了他。</p><p>“我会阻止他的。我必须阻止他。无论用什么手段。”</p><p> </p><p>“今天……又是五月三十日吧？又是五月三十日，值得铭记的日子——我的死期。</p><p>“我的勃朗宁已经装好子弹了，点三四的子弹，能确保我会一枪毙命，不用受任何痛苦。虽然死相也许会有些丑，但……无所谓了。</p><p>“……</p><p>“伊利亚……</p><p>“伊利亚，如果你能听到这段录音……如果可以……答应我，永远不要杀死自己，好么？</p><p>“你的死不能救我，还有其他的办法。来救我，来找我，来告诉我一切，让那个‘我’来帮你——我一定会帮你的。</p><p>“来救我吧，伊利亚。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“……今天是五月二十三日，我是伊利亚·科里亚金。</p><p>“……嘿。</p><p>“……嘿，苏洛，我来救你了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>